Past and Future
by DeltoraQuestFan
Summary: If your past was taken away from you, what extent would you go through to retrieve it? Vampire Knight and Deltora Quest Crossover. Mainly based on the Deltora Quest anime. Please R&R. ..."I will protect you"...
1. A New Beginning

Past and Future: Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

This is the first time I've got a letter from another region than Deltora and I've never even been outside Deltora either. It's been now five years since I was brought back, thanks to the Shadow Lord and I even got to see Sorceress Thaegan again. Come to think of it, here's something about her that my soul knows but I don't. I only remember the day I become a fire sorcerer and before that, nothing.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. The wooden door creaks open and I see someone who the last thing on my mind.

Daisuke. This irritable fool is just waiting for me to blow.

"What do you want?"

He hides frightfully behind the door.

"What, if you want say something, say it or I'll fry you here and now."

He stands stock still behind the door and mumbles,

"The Shadow Lord wants to see you, Oacus-sama."

I sigh. I absolutely hate the Shadow Lord, even more than that pipsqueak king, Lief. I have this conscious that I deeply hate him but I don't know why. I tuck the letter into one of my pockets and head out the door, passing the scaredy-mouse clinging on the door.

The red, felt carpet shines with the morning sun as I walk down the hall leading to the most feared person's in Deltora headquarters. I reach the menacing doors and enter the domain of the Shadow Lord.

I've never actually seen the Shadow Lord in real life and according to the stories I hear creeping through this place, he sounds quite frightening, even to me. I search through the dense, maroon fog shrouding this domain. I finally find the dreaded 'clawed tree' or so they say.

"Shadow Lord, I have come to see you, just as you requested."

My hands clench nervously awaiting the reply.

Suddenly, two fiery eyes appear at the top of the 'clawed tree' and gave an answer.

"Yes, I did call for you and it's about something you received today."

I gulp as my turn came to speak. I now can't believe that Sorceress Thaegan can get away accusing a powerful adversary like the Shadow Lord. Even his voice sends sparks down my spine. I've never been this frightened of someone or something before.

I build up my broken courage.

"It was a letter from another region and I was wondering whether I could-"

"Considering that you've never been outside Deltora before and since I'm backed into a corner by Thaegan, I'll agree to send you."

I was in shock! As far as I've heard, the Shadow Lord was a cold-hearted, ruthless mercenary (more than I am) who killed anyone who opposed him or even ask a question but this is totally out of his line as is the Sorceress Thaegan. I've only met her twice and it was like a small pass by, so how is there a connection between us?

Interrupting my thoughts again, the two menacing eyes disappeared. I guess it must be over. I turn to leave when I feel a strong hand plant on my shoulder. I quickly turn to see a brunette man in a red and black cloak holding a black and white uniform.

"Shocked I see, will that's to be expected when someone sees me in my human form"

I look at him goggled eyed.

"Now you'd better go and get dressed in this uniform and be quick about it or I'll be in a bit of trouble."

...

The uniform looks great although I'm not used to it. I heard a knock on the door again. I bet it Daisuke again. He's just so pathetic, I can't believe he's even here.

"Come in, Daisuke"

The door creaks open slightly and as expected, Daisuke is shaking in his small boots.

"The Shadow Lord wants to see you near the rocks on the beach."

Oh, great water. The Shadow Lord next to a pool of water? I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Daisuke, tell the Shadow Lord I'll be there in five minutes."

Daisuke, happy that he's allowed to go, scampers away.

...

I stroll down the beach, the sand is warm under my shoes and the crystal clear water glistening in the sunshine. Although I completely dislike water, this sight is extraordinary. As I walk a little further, I see the Shadow Lord (in his human form?) and Sorceress Thaegan looking together at the crashing waves. I approach both of them cautiously. I don't want them to get angry or any similar to that.

"It looks like the sun is going to set soon."

Both masters in magic turn towards me.

"Good evening Oacus, how do you like the uniform?"

"It's great to see you going out to different regions for a change, Oacus. Being in Deltora is rather boring."

"Well, enough already, he has to go."

Thaegan gives the Shadow Lord a menacing look. He ignores her.

"Well, there's no need to get worked up about this, it's just a little trip." I say anxiously.

I hope either of them aren't angry that I'm going away a bit. I know no one will probably miss me but still...

The Shadow Lord's hand on my shoulder shakes my thoughts.

"I believe it time to leave," the Shadow Lord responds unenthusiastically.

"Before you go Oacus, I'd like to give you something,"

Thaegan opens her hand and places a small golden locket in the palm of my unsuspecting hand.

...

Blackness...

...

My head is pounding as I wake to a deserted street of what it seemed to be a desolated location. I pick myself up for my slouching position against a shady tree. I try to remember where I'm meant to be. Suddenly I realize of the letter in my pocket. I carefully pulled it out my pocket and as well as the letter, a golden locket falls out of my pocket too. I bend down to the dusty floor covered in autumn leaves and gently hold the gold piece in my fingers. I look at the letter held gently in my left hand and carefully read the address.

...

I'm at the location the letter directs me to go. It looks similar to huge mansion rather than what it says here on the letter.

I read the sign to the left of the building. The sign's fading letters are hard to see but two words stay there blankly.

'Cross Academy'

DeltoraQuestFan


	2. Revelations and New Friends I

Past and Future: Chapter 2 – Revelations and New Friends I

I enter the fancy, metal gates of Cross Academy looking at the numerous buildings and glancing at the night sky.

I hear a small clink and a sliver gun held by a fierce owner is pointed directly at my head.

"Who are you and what do you what?" a cold tone rang in my ears.

"Hold it right there, Zero! Pointing a gun at someone is kind of rude, especially since he's supposedly apart of the Night Class!" a small feminine voice raged at the gun holder.

"I'm here to see Kaname Kuran who requested for me to be here."

"See, he's here to see Kaname, now put the gun away Zero! Sorry for my partner's rash behaviour, we'll take you to the Headmaster's office."

I reluctantly agree to go with them although I don't particularly like this 'Zero' guy, especially for his attitude.

...

"Headmaster, we've got the new Night Class enrolment for the term as requested by Kaname," the female reported to the head of the Academy.

"My name is Oacus and I come from the region of Deltora."

I pull the letter from my pocket I received and set it firmly on the Headmaster's desk. He picked it up and reads it thoroughly through his glasses. After reading the letter he looks up at me, then to Zero and his partner.

"Yuki and Zero, can you take Oacus to the Moon Dormitory and introduce him to Kaname?"

"You can count on us, Headmaster," the girl supposedly named Yuki replied confidently.

...

We're at the building supposedly called the Moon Dormitory. It's quite intimidating when walking towards the door and I'm not sure what to expect when meeting Kaname and Takuma. Yuki carefully pushes the gold handles that would reveal the Moon Dormitory and the members of the Night Class.

As Yuki opens the door, I see two members of the Night Class at the bottom of a staircase discussing something.

"Oh, Kaname and Hanabusa, this is the new Night Class student, Oacus."

"Thank you very much, Yuki and Zero, you can go now," the brunette Night Class member replied.

Zero quickly storms out of the Moon Dormitory and Yuki running trying to catch up, leaving me with the two Night Class students.

"Welcome to Cross Academy and this is the Moon Dormitory. My name is Kaname Kuran and here with me is Hanabusa Aido," the brunette supposedly named Kaname Kuran said.

I guess Kaname must have been the one who sent me the letter. He seems all right.

"Aido, would you mind showing our new classmate around the dorm?"

"Yes, of course Lord Kaname."

...

I quite like my room. It's quiet and no one is here to bother me, unlike Daisuke who always knocks on my door every five minutes. Taking off my jacket, the golden locket falls to the floor again. I catch it before it hits the ground and sitting on my comfortable bed, I stare blankly at it. Why would Sorceress Thaegan give this to me? She obviously knew where I was going however despite that fact, she could have given it to me earlier on, not now.

Again, a knock on my door disrupts my thoughts. Can't I get any peace and quiet to myself?

"Oacus, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Oh good, at least it's Kaname and not someone irritating like Daisuke.

After putting on my Night Class jacket I head to speak to Kaname. However, when I go outside, some of the Night Class and Kaname standing in front of my door.

"I'd like to formally introduce you to my fellow members of the Night Class. To my left is Akatsuki Seiren, Ruka and Hanabusa and to my right is Takuma, Senri and Rima," informed Kaname.

Seems like they are Kaname's right-hand people.

"Hello to all of you, my name is Oacus and I came from the region of Deltora and I thank Kaname for inviting me to this academy."

"How dare you refer to the Dorm President, Lord Kaname in such a causal manner," Hanabusa outragedly remarks.

Who know Kaname was the leader of the Moon Dormitory? He must be pretty powerful to have everyone obediently by his side.

"Aido, I'd like to speak to you in my room after classes have finished." Kaname looks menacing at Hanabusa.

"Yes, Lord Kaname." Hanabusa mumbles and bows to Kaname.

Kaname hands me a small sheet of paper with my name on it.

"This is a copy of our timetable. Classes will begin at 9 and end at 3."

I look down anxiously at the timetable and instead of the classes being held in the daytime, the lessons are at night! What kind of an academy is this?

"We're all going to go now to class so for tonight, you may stay here."

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Kaname."

…..

What a start to the night! I find Kaname is the Dormitory President with a strong leadership over his fellow classmates. Next the lessons are held at night like they're nocturnal or something. Could this night get any worse? I lay on my comfortable bed, which much better than the Deltoran beds, and I gaze at the full moon. I gently pick up the golden pendant and it shines in the moonlight. After staring at it for a few seconds, I pick myself off the bed and after pocketing the locket; I put on my jacket and pushed open my door to the dark corridor.

There's no moonlight lighting the carpet, so I decide to light a small flame of my own. I mutter a string of words and holding out my palm, I expect to see a small, blue flame flickering on the palm of my hand, but instead, no light. What happened? I'm know I got the spell right, my power is unlimited and I often use this spell to light the dark hallways of the palace so, what's wrong? I try my blue fire sword, but like the smaller flame, it doesn't work.

I just might need some fresh air, so with the gleaming moonlight lighting the lounge in the middle of the Dorm, I walk to the golden, double doors and push it slightly and I walk out into the night.

….

The cool, nighttime breeze blows through my hair and it's so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Autumn leaves gently float to the grass and beneath my shoes

"You must have more respect towards Lord Kaname, Oacus."

Caught by surprise, I turn around to see Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri and Rima.

"What are you, vampires taking classes at night," I retort.

Hanabusa glares menacingly at me looking very offended.

"Hanabusa, just leave it alone," Akatsuki pleads, trying to calm down his friend.

"No, I won't. Lord Kaname needs to be respected since he's a noble Pureblood."

Pureblood? What's a Pureblood? Out of the darkness, ice begins forms rapidly around the ground and freezing my boot to the floor. It would be a good time to have my fire.

"This Night Class is for vampires only, so why does Lord Kaname give so much care to a human from another region to put him the Night Class?" Hanabusa outragedly yells.

I was joking, saying that the Night Class was for vampires, but it's shocking to find out that it's actually true and I'm now just a mere human although as much as I hate to admit it, without my magic. The Shadow Lord and Sorceress Thaegan knew I was going here so why send me to a class full of vampires? And why did Kaname invite me here?

DeltoraQuestFan


	3. Revelations and New Friends II

Past and Future Chapter 3: Revelations and New Friends II

The ice covering the grass and my boot suddenly began to flow again and began to freeze up my right leg. I'll freeze to death now, and there's nothing I can do about it. The ice froze up to my right hand when every ice particle began to strangely hiss and some of the ice cracked before every icicle instantly turned to vapour.

"Lord Kaname…." Hanabusa whimpers.

Shocked, I turn around and Kaname is standing behind me with an extremely menacing look glowing in his crimson eyes. Kaname walks past me, a cold breeze follows him, sending a chill down my already cold spine. I dread as to what will happen next.

Kaname walks towards Hanabusa and with every step he took, Hanabusa's aqua eyes filled more and more with terror. Kaname, now looking directly at Hanabusa's terrified eyes. Lifts his right hand and in one moment, Kaname slaps Hanabusa across his face.

Hanabusa staggers and nearly falls to the floor before Akatsuki catches him with one hand.

Kaname glares angrily at the rest of the Night Class.

" I'll see all of you after class especially Hanabusa"

Everyone nods and they all creep away from Kaname and me. I look at Kaname, still in shock as to what happened just a few tense seconds ago.

"I don't know what all of them were thinking but on their behalf, I'm very sorry as to what happened just now," Kaname apologized.

"No, no it's ok, it just a small stand-off between us, it's not a huge deal."

Kaname looks at me with a puzzled look and then looks away.

"Well, if you're not hurt or anything, I'm fine with it, although I'll still have a talk with Aido and the others."

Kaname turns to leave before I stop him by placing my hand over his shoulder.

"Kaname, I'd have a question, why did you ask for me to be here at this academy?"

Kaname stops.

"Well, maybe tomorrow night I'll answer that question."

With that, Kaname walks off leaving me with many questions in my puzzled mind. I decide to head back to my room.

...

I flopped down onto my bed and pick up the locket once again. Thaegan, the Shadow Lord and Kaname all knew I was coming here and it's like they're trying to tell me something, but I just can't see it. I finally decide to face the locket and my anxiety towards it. I tease open the tiny pendant with my fingers and in the moonlight, I see a small supposedly coloured photo of a small boy and a young girl about the boy's age in the gold locket.

Who are they, and what does it mean to me?

….

I guess I must have fallen asleep. Opening my hand, the locket is still there gleaming in the morning sunlight. Looking closely at the picture in the locket, I see the boy has blonde hair with magenta eyes in a green jacket and is tightly holding the girl who has blonde hair too with pink eyes who's in a blue dress.

With full force, I realize that the boy in the picture is myself at a younger age, with someone who obviously is related to me. I have no recollection of any sisters or brothers in my family, let alone my own parents. Thaegan gave this to me so she obviously knew this. Maybe the answers I need are from Kaname because he knows why I'm here and something must be going on.

...

It's beginning to heat up and without my powers, it futile to resist the heat. I take off my jacket and my vest and a small note floats onto my bed. I pick it up and it says:

_To Oacus,_

_The pendant I gave you will hold some valuable information behind the photo inside the locket. Show Kaname Kuran the locket and he will tell you everything and anything you need to know._

_Sorceress Thaegan_

I knew it. Kaname and Thaegan both have something to do with this picture and my past.

…..

Night has fallen once again and tonight, I'm ready to get answers to some unanswered questions.

After carefully sliding the locket into my pocket, I put on my Night Class jacket and head to Kaname's room.

Walking through the hallway connecting to Kaname's room, I see Hanabusa closing his room door quite violently. I guess Kaname must have really given it to him. I nervously continue to Kaname's room.

…..

His room, blocked by two menacing double doors, was probably the second most feared person's quarters I've been to. I clench my hand into a fist and before my fist reaches the wood, the two doors swing open by some mystical force. Slightly shaken, I enter Kaname's quarters.

His room has a cold, quiet aura shrouding it like an invisible mist and there in the middle of the room, sitting on his sofa is Kaname Kuran.

"It's a surprise that you actually come, Oacus Isshin."

Isshin? I have a last name? I knew Kaname had some information about my 'forgotten' past about but I never expected him to know my last name, so that's means that he's got a lot of explaining to do.

"By the questioning expression on your face, I'll guess that you've never heard your last name before?"

I nod in disbelief.

"Kaname, the Sorceress Thaegan had said to give this to you."

I pull out the golden locket from my pocket and I slowly walk to Kaname and place the pendant onto Kaname's awaiting palm. Kaname takes the pendant and swinging it in front of me, he opens it.

"Well, if it isn't you and your sister, Saikuro Isshin."

Saikuro? My mind feels that this name rings one of the biggest bells in my heart.

"I came to ask you, Kaname, about my past. I know you know something about it."

"Well, maybe I know something about it, but you might know more than I do."

I know more than he does? What kind of a joke is this? All I know is that I have a family, a sister and something in my forgotten past.

"I don't know anything, I only know what was shown and told to me today."

Kaname gets up from his sofa and behind me, whilst I'm just standing there, like a steel pole.

"You just need a little push to remember."

With that, Kaname places his hand on my left shoulder and the room begins to twist and turn and the ground comes rushing to my eyes.

DeltoraQuestFan


	4. Past I

Past and Future: Chapter 4 – Past I

Darkness….

...

Cries of several evil birds fill my ears. I realized that they were the cries of the seven Ak-Baba. I force my heavy eyelids open to see through a well-crafted, wood window, many people running with spears and swords towards some great evil threating their land.

I look around to see that I'm in a small wooden home, possibly built by early Deltorans living here. I notice a male, female and what seems to be their children, a blonde girl and boy, the boy with a green jacket and magenta eyes and the girl in a blue dress with pink eyes. I realize that the two children standing right before me are the same two children in the locket picture, my sister and myself.

"Now, Oacus and Saikuro, I want you to stay here and hide in the closet until your mother and I drive the Shadow Lord away from Deltora, ok?" my alleged father said.

"Ok, Dad, but when are you going to be back?" Saikuro curiously asked.

"Soon," my mother mumbled.

With that, both of my parents left but before leaving, both of them kissed my sister and me.

Saikuro and my younger self ran and quickly hid in the wooden closet and Saikuro silently shut the wooden door.

After a rough five minutes, Saikuro begins to get impatient.

"Oacus, I'm bored. Lets go outside and look for mother and father 'cause it's boring inside the cupboard."

My younger self agreed to the idea and we both opened the closet door cautiously and after a few security scans, Saikuro and my younger self ran out of the closet and out the front door looking for my parents. I decided to follow my younger self and Saikuro to see what happened next. I obviously can't remember my sister, so something must have happened to her.

I look outside from the front door of my former home and I see Saikuro and my younger self confronted by a pod of Grey Guards and a speckled Ak-Baba clawing at the helpless Deltorans trying to defeat the beast with unfortunate results.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Saikuro drew a small dagger from her blue dress and ran towards one of the Guards in outrage. My younger self noticed this and as I noticed as well, the speckled Ak-Baba's talons raking towards Saikuro.

"Saikuro, look out!" my younger self and me yelled at the same moment.

I watched in disbelief as the Ak-Baba's talon scraped towards Saikuro before out of the corner of my eye, my younger self jumped and shoved Saikuro and in place of her being hit by the Ak-Baba's talon, my younger self got caught by the claws.

The Ak-Baba's talon had got tangled on the back of my green jacket and it's wouldn't unfasten. Saikuro, who was now furious with rage, began to stab uselessly at the Ak-Baba's other talon, hoping to release her brother caught by the vile beast however, the beast got irritated and with one sweep of its heavy tail, Saikuro was thrown violently into my former home and the home I had known and grew up it in including Saikuro, exploded with a huge bang.

"Saikuro!" my younger self screamed in horror.

I watched in horror as the house burning in rage, setting ablaze everything the fire came into contact with. Meanwhile, the Ak-Baba holding the younger version of me was in the air and flying away fast after the scare of the massive explosion.

Looking in disbelief at the burning home and then my younger self being carried of into the distance, I came up with a heartbreaking decision. Hoping that my powers wouldn't fail me now, I muttered a few magical words and unexpectedly, blue fire formed in the shape of wings on my back.

Without a second thought, I shot myself up into the air and stood hovering over the fiery home, I called on my powers once again. Putting my right hand forward, I concentrated on the blaze and I tried to control the fire. However, this time, absolutely nothing happened! I realized why a few moments after. I was in my memories and I can do nothing to stop anything that was happening in front of me, as this was all my past and also knowing that she was to be seen again.

So, I glance at the home once more and then I hurl myself towards the speckled Ak-Baba, which was by now, a small dot in the distance, carrying my younger self towards an unknown location.

….

I managed to catch up to the Ak-Baba and my younger self-still entangled with the Ak-Baba's talon. I look around at the scenery below me and at the rate I was flying; I believe the Ak-Baba was heading towards the Lake of Tears or now, the original town of D'Or.

However, when we were about to reach the town, the Ak-Baba veered off course and began hurling down towards a dense forest. I instinctively followed but before the bird reached the canopy of the trees, it flew straight across the canopy of leaves dragging my younger self in the branches. I flew directly below the canopy and followed the shadow of the Ak-Baba.

Finally, the beast got rid of the annoying brat that was attached to it and the bird flew off in satisfaction leaving myself younger self-hanging on a tree branch. The branch, which couldn't hold the weight of a young boy for a long time, snapped making the boy fall to the forest floor. The green jacket my younger self was wearing had been torn to shreds by the bird's talons and he was covered in a multitude of scratches.

Picking himself of the dirt-covered ground, my younger self took of his jacket and dressed underneath was a black shirt. My younger self and I both took notice of a noticeably large cut down his left arm. Realizing something, I roll up my Night Class uniform left sleeve and there in plain day, was the same cut, except, now it had turned into a scar.

Suddenly, both him and I notice some nearby bushes rustling behind both of us. Surprised, we both turn around to find thirteen grey wolves standing in a formation. My younger self draws his dagger, which in turn I realize, is the dagger I keep in case of situations out of my control.

Multi-coloured smoke fills the air and without a second thought, both of us duck to avoid suffocation. As the smoke clears, we both get to our feet and see thirteen deformed monsters surrounding, all licking their lips in hunger.

"It looks like we've found ourselves a small meal now haven't we, children."

DeltoraQuestFan


	5. Past II

Past and Future: Chapter 5 – Past II

Out of the bushes, walks a silver-haired lady in a black dress with amber eyes and almost instantly, I recognize her. She's the Sorceress Thaegan! Her voice is a lot younger so I couldn't recognize it.

"It looks like we've all found a young boy for dinner tonight."

All the monsters squeal in delight as to what their mother had planned for my younger self.

"Please don't eat me, I've done nothing wrong," my younger self pleaded in desperation.

"If you've done nothing wrong then tell me your name and I'll consider whether you're innocent or guilty," Sorceress Thaegan replied.

One of the monsters snickers, as he already knew the outcome.

"My name is Oacus Isshin and I'm from Del."

"From Del? Well, if you're innocent, then where are your parents?"

"I think my parents were killed," my younger self replied.

Thaegan looked quite shocked and then her surprise turned to suspicion.

"What makes you so sure your parents are dead, to me, you sound like you're lying boy."

"It's true! My parents left our house and they never came back."

Thaegan looked at my younger self-hard and made up her mind.

"You're lying, child!"

Thaegan pointed her little finger at both of us and a jagged line of magic struck my younger self-sending him into a large tree. The tree snapped from the force and the boy falls to the ground in agony from the re-opened cut on his left arm. Thaegan looks at the young boy in satisfaction then her satisfaction turned to questioning as a small golden locket falls from the boy's ripped shirt and rests on the bloodstained leaves. Thaegan goes to pick up the locket and all the while, the younger boy and myself are watching in constant fear of the consequence if the sorceress changes her mind.

She gently picks up the pendant and opens the small door. I realize I have the same locket in my pocket as she looks at the photo, that is a better quality than my one. Looking at the boy squinting his eyes to shut out the intense pain from his wound, Thaegan sees a mirror image of someone who she knew all too well.

Meanwhile, Thaegan's children were advancing on the small child in hunger and waiting for their mother's signal. The young boy strained to keep his drooping eyes open to see what would happen next.

"Hold it."

The boy, shocked from the response from the wicked sorceress, lost his intense concentration and his magenta eyes fell shut. Thaegan turns to a blood-red coloured monster on her left.

"Ichabod, pick the boy up and take him back to our house. We're not going to devour him."

With that, smoke filled the air once again, and Thaegan transforms into a black raven and the bird flies through the tree canopy.

Meanwhile, the rest of her children looked at the blonde boy in anger and hunger then twelve of them turned around and transformed into grey wolves and ran off, howling in the distance leaving their brother, Ichabod behind with the cargo. Green smoke filled the forest atmosphere and Ichabod, once again, turns into a grey wolf. Roughly picking up the young, lifeless boy by the sharp, gleaming fangs of its mouth, the wolf dragged the unconscious human into the dark depth of the forest.

I shake myself out of my frozen position watching the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. That explains quite a lot to the connection between Sorceress Thaegan and myself but it leaves more questions for me to answer. Why did she take me in? She could have just fried me on the spot, she never had any compassion for anyone except her children, so why chose me? How does Saikuro survive and how does she meet Kaname?

With hundred of unanswered questions, I had forgotten to see where Thaegan flew off to. Rapidly muttering my fire wings, I take notice of the shredded green jacket lying on the bloodstained ground; I realize how vulnerable I would have been to her lying there clutching my left arm. The blue wings are already burning behind me, burning some of the leaves on the nearby trees. I rise up through an open clearing above me; I see a tiny speck on the horizon to my left flying at a extreme speed away from me. Hoping to catch up with her, I hurl myself towards the direction the raven was heading before the world before me swirls and shakes and then-

….

Darkness

…

I wake to find a blank ceiling in my face. Sitting up, I find I'm in my own bed and the moonlight glinting into my eyes. As I shield my eyes from the brightness, I notice Kaname sitting on a nearby chair. Glaring at him, I'll need him to answer some questions about my past.

"You knew all along Kuran. Why didn't you tell me at the start?"

"I needed you to know your own past for me to tell you anything."

"Well answer this, what happened to Saikuro when my house exploded and what happened to my parents?"

"You'll have to ask Saikuro about what happened to her and your parents but I know that the Shadow Lord had something to do with it."

"Since you can't answer that, then answer this then. Why did you care so much to ask for me to come her when I'm only a human?"

Kaname smiled. I glared furiously at him knowing he wouldn't answer. I get off my bed roughly, nearly collapsing from my condition.

"Fine then. Give me then, one straight answer to this. Where can I find Saikuro?"

"She should be around the Moon Dormitory tonight as I relieved her from classes tonight."

Happy to know Saikuro was here safe and sound, I walk towards to the doors.

"Thank you Kuran."

I open my door, leaving Kaname in my room, I walk out, determined to find Saikuro. I walk along the red velvet carpet to the main area of the Moon Dorm and sitting on the couch closest to me, was a blonde Night Class student with rose coloured eyes reading a small book.

"Saikuro."

DeltoraQuestFan


	6. Past III

Past and Future: Chapter 6 – Past III

The girl looked up curiously from her book she was intently reading and stood up confidently and faced the stranger who had called her name.

"I'm guessing you're the new Night Class student. I'm Saikuro Isshin and I'm pleased to meet you. What's your name?"

I smiled. When she hears my name, I might be in for a big surprise.

"My name is Oacus, Oacus Isshin and I arrived from Deltora."

Saikuro was a bit taken back when she heard that, however then her expression changed.

With tears in her rose eyes, Saikuro ran straight towards me. Prepared for an angry attack from her, I put my arm to defend myself, when she performed something I never expected. Saikuro jumped towards me and wrapped her arms around me, crying into my Night Class jacket.

"I didn't know you'd still be alive Oacus after what happened when we were small," she sobbed.

Gently, I stroked Saikuro's silky blonde hair as she cried her heart out in her long lost brother's arms.

"I'm here now, and right now, that's all that matters."

Saikuro looks up at me, still recovering from the appearance of the man who meant so much to her, holds up a small gold locket from her Night Class pocket. Surprised, I held my one up against hers and both of us realized that we truly were meant to meet again.

"Oacus, what happened to you after the Ak-Baba caught you?"

I smiled.

"I was going to ask you the same question Saikuro, however, I'd like to know this first. What happened to our parents? Kuran said the Shadow Lord had something to do with it."

Saikuro hid her head in my jacket.

"Adin told me the Shadow Lord killed them during the battle of Deltora."

Adin? The Shadow Lord? I clenched my fist. That was the big secret he kept from me. My mind has now changed for the best. I'd hate to admit this, but Lief was right all along, the Shadow Lord is to blame for anything and everything that has happened in Deltora.

"How did you meet Adin?"

Saikuro smiled.

"I thought I was the one was asking the questions but alright."

….

After our home exploded and you were taken, I crawled from the burning house and Adin found me badly injured. He carried me to his forge and then hurried outside holding the newly forged 'Belt of Deltora'. At the time though, I didn't know it was the Belt until he told me a few days after the Shadow Lord was driven back to the Shadowlands.

After I recovered from my injures, Adin showed me around the rest of Del. He took care of me till I was 19. I decided to leave the forge find out what lay in the rest of Deltora.

I walked for a few days through a dense forest and using my dagger, I fought some of the evil that lay in the forest. One night, a stranger walked through where I was resting. Immediately, I awoke and with my dagger in my hand, I prepared to face off against the intruder.

Some the bushes rustled in front of me and I aimed my dagger at the stranger when his hand caught my own. The man came out of the bushes and he was dressed in a brown jacket from what I could see in the dark.

"I need you to come with me."

I questioned the man and he explained everything and why I needed to go with him. Later, I found out that the man I attacked in the forest was Kaname Kuran when he took me to Cross Academy and enrolled me in the Night Class.

….

"I have lived now for a long time with Kaname and he promised me that someday, I'd see you again Oacus."

Kuran helped Saikuro? I never know that he'd do something like that.

Saikuro interrupted my thoughts.

"Now Oacus, can you tell me what happened to you," Saikuro's voice came muffled from my jacket.

Saikuro wants to know what happened to me? How is she going to forgive me for what I've done in the past? She obviously hated the Shadow Lord after what he did to our parents.

"I can't tell you Saikuro, it's too complicated to understand."

Saikuro pushed herself from my Night Class jacket and looked at me with puzzled eyes.

"I'm the same age as you Oacus, I'll understand anything you say."

"Are you sure, Saikuro? My past holds very disturbing content."

"Yes, I don't care what you've done in the past brother, I don't care even if you were brought up to be a Shadow Lord servant, you're still someone I'll never hate."

"Alright Saikuro. When that Ak-Baba carried me off, I was dumped in a forest near the city of

D'Or. In that forest, I ran into the Sorceress Thaegan-"

"The Sorceress Thaegan! How did you survive?"

"Just let me finish ok?"

Saikuro nodded.

"As I was just saying, I met with the Sorceress Thaegan in the forest, she felt compassion towards me and I suppose, adopted me. I grew up in the Shadowlands and when I was 21, I became a fire sorcerer."

Saikuro's facial expression told me that she didn't like what she just heard. I prepared for the worst however, I was wrong again. Instead, Saikuro hugged me.

"I didn't know went through so mush pain brother. I went through an easy life however you went through the worst torture ever imaginable," Saikuro muffled through my jacket in pain as to what her brother had to go through.

I'm surprised she felt this way. She could have said I was a mercenary who had fun at other people's suffering.

Suddenly, both of us hear a person sit on the opposite couch. Saikuro and I look to see Kaname sitting there, smiling.

"Good evening, Kaname," Saikuro remarked pulling herself from my jacket.

"Good evening, Saikuro. Does Oacus know yet?" Kaname replies.

Know what? I know what happened to Saikuro and my parents and the real truth about my parents so what else do I need to know?

"I haven't gotten to that part yet, Kaname, but if you hadn't interrupted, I could have told him."

"Well, then let's not waste anymore time then."

"Kaname, hold on. I know everything I needed to know. What more is there to tell me?"

"This aspect of your past is the most important and the sooner you know, the better."

"Ok, fine tell me. I'm ready for anything."

Kaname and Saikuro both smiled knowing that what Kaname was going to say would be very disturbing.

"If you are so confident, then fine. I am your cousin."

DeltoraQuestFan


	7. Relations

Past and Future: Chapter 7 – Relations

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains some spoilers prior to the 8th and higher (including the lately released chapters coming out each month) volumes of Vampire Knight so this is an early warning to anyone who hasn't read it. If you don't want the story spoiled, I suggest you don't read on.

DeltoraQuestFan

"You're my cousin? This has got to be some sort of a bad joke. I have no relation to you, Kuran."

"Is that so? Then I want you to explain this."

Kaname draws out a small picture and hands it to me. I look at it and there are eight people all smiling.

"You want to know who are the mysterious people in this photo?" Kaname questions me.

"Well, how else am I supposed to know who they are?"

Kaname points to a young brunette boy holding a young baby girl.

"That's me and Yuki."

Kaname then points to the two people behind himself and Yuki.

"These are my parents, Haruka and Juri Kuran."

Haruka and Juri? I know I've heard those names somewhere before. Kaname meanwhile, points to two very young children in abnormally familiar clothing.

"That's you and Saikuro."

Saikuro smiles at the mention of her name. Kaname then finally signaled to the two people standing behind Saikuro and me.

"These are your parents, Oacus. Katsuto and Sakura Isshin."

"So how exactly am I related to you, Kaname?"

Kaname looked at Saikuro then back at me.

"It's because of the blood flowing through you."

I already know I'm related to him by blood, that's obvious, but what point is he trying to stat?

It's obvious that I'm related to you by blood, Kuran, however, what connection does my family have to yours?"

"Your ancestor, Satoshi Isshin, is the progenitor of the Isshin clan and him and I were very close friends a long time ago."

"A long time ago? If you had met my ancestor, then how come I didn't know about this?"

"I am the progenitor of the Kuran clan and Satoshi helped me with many things before you ever existed, Oacus."

Well, that explains a fair bit, but there's a question I'm still need to know.

"Kuran, Satoshi may have met you a long time ago, however, why did you call me to this academy for vampires?"

Kaname looked down, thinking as if he didn't want to break something that would startle me.

"Your parents, Katsuto and Sakura Isshin came to Haruka and Juri, a little time after Yuki was born and requested a favor."

The time Yuki was born? Possibly, it's sound like the young Disciplinary Committee is Kaname's young sister. Now, I know he's hiding something for his sister and me.

"What was that favor my parents asked of yours?"

…..

"Kaname, look how adorable Yuki is in the pink dress, Haruka gave her," Juri compliments.

The door creaks opens, interrupting Juri and I. Haruka walks into the room with two figures in dusty, brown cloaks closely following him. I recognized them immediately as soon as they took of their hoods.

"Katsuto and Sakura. What brings you here?" Juri asks.

"Juri, we came here to ask you a favor," Katsuto replies.

"The Shadow Lord has announced war on Deltora and we left Oacus and Saikuro to ask you for help," Sakura continues miserably.

"I know that Oacus and Saikuro would be separated and Oacus would be turned into a ruthless mercenary and he'd never recognize us nor Saikuro and we can do nothing about it," Katsuto adds.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Juri asks.

"Katsuto's prediction might take over one thousand years and I know Oacus will be safe, but I'd like to one of you to take care of Saikuro."

"Myself and Juri might not be able to help, but maybe Kaname can give you both some assistance."

I definitely don't like this idea, but when I look at Katsuto and Sakura, pity fills me as they left their children in extreme danger just to ask us for help.

I give Sakura a nod of approval. Her hazel eyes shine as to my kindness.

"Thank you very much Kaname, Juri, Haruka and young Yuki. We'd best be off as we have to help stop the Shadow Lord."

…..

"Kuran, thanks for explaining that, however a few questions remain that you haven't answered. I am a human so why am I here? How do you know Sorceress Thaegan? And what are you really hiding from me and Saikuro?"

"I knew Sorceress Thaegan when I visited Deltora to check how you-"

Blocking Kaname's next explanation, Ichijo, Kain, Aido and Shiki walk into the lounge area.

"Dorm President Kuran, our classes are about to start," Kain informs Kuran.

"Well Saikuro, Oacus. I'll allow you off classes tonight."

Kaname looks at me apologetically, whilst I glare at him, furious that my questions weren't answered. Meanwhile, Aido gives me the cold shoulder as they all strode out to class.

"Why don't we go to your room, brother?"

I nod stiffly, concentrating hard, trying not to blow up in Saikuro's face with my intense rage.

…

Saikuro closes my door as I harshly grab a wooden chair and sit down in anger. Saikuro goes and sits on my bed.

"Brother, can I ask you a question?"

I glare angrily at Saikuro but after a few moments, I give her a small nod.

"How did you stay alive all these years?"

"Did Kuran ask you to ask me this?"

Saikuro shook her head.

"I'm just continuing on from where he left off."

"Fine. I don't know. Is this some kind of trick question? I possibly kept living because of the Shadow Lord's dark magic flowing through out me."

"Are you sure? We're both related to Kaname."

"What, so I'm meant to be one of these Pureblood vampires, Aido was babbling about?"

"Yes-"

"So how come I don't drink blood, sleep during the daytime and have anything fangs to begin with?"

"I was going to explain that if you'd let me finish. The Shadow Lord turned you into a servant for evil, correct?"

"Correct, but how does this have to with me being a vampire?"

"His sorcery turns you into a tool for him to play and on top of that, his powers erase your original memories of the past."

My fists clench in rage. How dare the Shadow Lord turn me into a toy, erase my past and kill my parents.

"How did you know all this Saikuro?"

"Kaname learnt some things when in Deltora."

"Well enough 'telling me what I need to know'. I'm going back to Deltora."

I get off my chair, nearly tripping over as to my determination to go back.

"No, you're going with this as well."

Saikuro hands me a small mirror.

"Concentrate where you want go and the mirror will take you there."

"Thank you very much Saikuro. However, aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I'm staying here to sort matters with Kaname."

I give Saikuro a good-bye hug then with Saikuro watching me sadly, I focus my mind onto one place I want to go.

…

The big double doors dominate my sight as I arrive back to Deltora. Determination for Saikuro and my parents fills my forgotten heart. Placing one hand against one of the heavy metal doors, I push it slightly and I walk into a deep, maroon fog.

I am not afraid.

DeltoraQuestFan


	8. Revenge

Past and Future: Chapter 8 – Revenge

**Author's Note:** This chapter of Past and Future contains some violence (would be rated M if this chapter was on TV). Please be advised that may not be suited for some people.

DeltoraQuestFan

Walking around in the dense mist covering the floor, I find that supposedly ' clawed tree' although this time, it don't look so intimidating.

"Shadow Lord, where are you?" I yell.

Two fiery eyes appear once again above the tree.

"Who dares to disturb me?" he asks furiously.

The Shadow Lord's voice vibrates through my body but that doesn't stop me.

"You have some questions to answer."

Hoping that my powers return, I fire up one word.

A blue, flaming sword appears in a flash of blue fire in my awaiting right hand. Pointing the blade at the menacing eyes, I demand answers.

"I knew sending you away would have some bad consequences."

A black, jagged bolt of dark magic fires directly down at me. I dodge the bolt swiftly but another coming towards me. Putting up my sword to defend myself, I forgot that this magic was like lightning. The black bolt hits me and throws me back a few feet but I manage to catch my footing. It feels like one hundred thousand volts of electricity is jolting through me.

Gripping my sword as hard as I could, the pain finally stops however my sword begins to get incredibly hot. Dropping the blistering blade, I realize something horrifying. The sword hits the floor and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

"You've become a big threat now to my plans, so I've decided to eliminate you, Oacus Isshin, no matter what anyone says."

Sliding my dagger out of its hilt; I prepare for a direct attack from the Shadow Lord, when I hear many footsteps surrounding me. Straining my eyes, I see the elite force of Grey Guards, the Carn Squad.

"Carn Squad, kill him."

With that, the presence of the Shadow Lord disappear from the area, leaving me with something as dangerous as a grade three Ol with only my small dagger to try and survive.

"You damn coward, Shadow Lord," I mutter under my breath.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming from my left. Facing that direction, I prepare to face off against an elite Grey Guard. Blinded by the fog, I thrust my dagger towards the oncoming person, but my blade hits a steel sword instead of a red scythe.

A boy steps out from the fog in a blue and green jacket still blocking my dagger's blade. I recognize him instantly.

"Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled at the shock from his master.

"Why did you come here?" I question him.

He should know better. No human can enter the Shadow Lord. They will be instantly destroyed as known by every human in the palace including Daisuke.

"I came to help defend you, Lord Oacus."

"You're not meant to be here Daisuke. I can handle this-"

A Carn Squad member interrupts me, swinging one of the red scythes towards me. Daisuke moves in front of me and blocks the powerful attack with his own blade.

"No matter who the enemy is, even the powerful Shadow Lord, I swore to protect you, Lord Oacus."

Daisuke hands me another sword from his belt. With a nod of thanks, I take my dagger and slid it back into its hilt and I take my stance. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm fighting for once, side by side with Daisuke.

Two Carn Squad members charge at Daisuke and me. I move in front of Daisuke and take the first incoming one.

The elite Grey Guard swung both of the scythes in a scissor position towards my head. As hard as I could, I swing down the sword towards the middle of the scissor position breaking the formation and taking my opportunity, I swing Daisuke's blade in a diagonal direction, killing the Carn Squad member.

Shaking the dust off the blades, I pick up the two red scythes in my left hand. Meanwhile, Daisuke is fighting for his life against three Carn Squad members with one of them already defeated. Taking my aim, I throw Daisuke's sword towards one of the Carn Squad members, about to end Daisuke's life. Glancing over his shoulder, Daisuke looks at me in surprise as to what I had just done. Daisuke picks up his other sword lying in the remains of the Carn Squad associate. I walk back to Daisuke and both of us decide to fight back to back.

Aiming for the scissor position, I manage to behead one of the Carn Squad and Daisuke meanwhile, thrusts his swords, into one the Carn Squad's chest, also killing the associate. Only five enemies remain to be defeated.

"Lord Oacus, get down!"

Responding to Daisuke's call, I duck respectively. Daisuke swings both of his swords in a circular motion, killing the nearest Carn Squad members leaving the captain alive. Taking my chance, I throw one of the scythes directly at the captain. The leader of the Carn Squad easily knocks the red blade off course and it clatters to the ground.

Daisuke runs towards the captain and slashed at every possible direction but the captain blocked every attack. Daisuke exhausted from his frenzy of attacks, tries one last move, but the captain, taking his opportunity at Daisuke's falter, swung one of his red blades aiming for Daisuke's head.

Meanwhile, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to avert from Daisuke's moment of death, I wished that the captain would just disappear in a puff of smoke. I hear a shatter of glass and I immediately open my eyes to find that not glass that had shattered, but the captain instead.

Daisuke quickly takes his opening and slides his swords into his belt.

"We have to get out of here quickly, before elites come back."

Daisuke runs towards the faint double doors, and without a second thought, I followed him out the quarters of the Shadow Lord.

…

Quickly, I lock my room door so that no more enemies could attack us again. Daisuke collapsed onto my bed clutching his left arm that had been deeply cut by one of the crimson scythes held by the captain of the Carn Squad. I rush to one of the many cupboards in my room and I pull out a jar of ointment and throw next to Daisuke. Daisuke forces himself up and fumbling with the jar, he manages to get the lid off.

Meanwhile, I take of my white cloak and the black robe I wore as a sign that I belonged to the Shadow Lord, I fiercely tear the cloth off revealing my surprising clothes underneath. Daisuke, who had finished rubbing the ointment onto his already healing cut, looked at my in shock as to my orange jacket and blue pants.

"Daisuke, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Lord Oacus."

Knowing that Daisuke was all right, I quickly clip my cloak on again and Daisuke realized something.

"Where are you going, Lord Oacus."

"I'm off to see Lief."

DeltoraQuestFan


	9. Friends or Enemies I

Past and Future: Chapter 9: Friends or Enemies I

"Wait a moment, Lord Oacus. You're not suggesting that you are going to the King of Deltora's palace?"

"Yes, I am. I've given up on the Shadow Lord. He's a deceiver and a traitor to everyone here, including you, Daisuke."

"But I know you fought King Lief five years ago, and I also know that you won't be accept by him nor his comrades."

"I know that fact better than anyone else, Daisuke. That's why I'm going unarmed, no swords, daggers, nothing."

Taking my dagger from my jacket, I place it next to Daisuke and turn to leave the room.

"Lord Oacus, if you're leaving, then I'm coming too," Daisuke says confidently getting up from my bed and holding out the medicine. I take it without looking back at him.

"Tell me, why do you care Daisuke? You're free to do whatever you want, I have no control over you," I reply without looking back at Daisuke.

I feel a small tug on my snowy cloak and already knowing the person gripping the cloth, I continue to face the door without resisting against that person's hand but that person wouldn't let go.

"I'll follow you wherever you go, Lord Oacus and no matter what the danger that threatens me, I'll always protect you."

I know I'll never be able to shake him off me.

"Fine, since you're so persistent to follow me, I'll allow you to come with me but don't expect me to protect you if you're in trouble."

Daisuke, happy since his master allowed his assistance, let go of my cloak. Ignoring Daisuke, I walk towards the door and carefully easing the door slightly, I scan to see whether there was anyone around.

"Daisuke, there are a few servants outside and judging by their faces, they're possibly looking for myself and you. Could you cause a distraction?"

"Why not just go out and destroy them?"

"More of them will come and there will be no chance of escape at that time."

"Ok then, Lord Oacus. Could you move aside?"

Moving from the door, Daisuke, with something grey in his hand, goes and hides behind a crack in the opening of the door. With me watching intently as to what he was going to do next, Daisuke waited for the right moment, and with perfect accuracy, Daisuke throws the item towards one of the opposite rooms hitting the wooden doors, causing it to burst into flames. Taking our opportunity, both of us pull open the door in full view of the opposing side.

Daisuke, grabbing another blister, runs outside into the corridor with me on his tail. About fifteen Shadow Lord servants are on our left side blocking our path towards the nearest exit. Seeing his chance, Daisuke slams down the blister in his hand a few inches in front of our feet. The blister creates a wall of fire across the corridor trapping the opposing side and also allowing us to escape.

With Daisuke leading the way, we run through many different corridors through the Shadow Lord's palace and all the while, I had no clue as to where we were heading. Finally Daisuke and I end up at a free exit but also aware of many footsteps behind us. Without a key, I try to boot open the heavy metal doors, but without success.

"Lord Oacus, get down!"

Again responding to Daisuke's call, I instinctively duck to avoid getting hit. With his blade slashing through the air, Daisuke shatters the lock holding the steel door together. Without a second thought, I kick the doors open again, this time with success. Meanwhile, about five pods of Grey Guards come into view of Daisuke and me. Knowing what Daisuke had planned for them, I grab his right hand and I dragged Daisuke outside. With all my strength, I elbow the door shut and using a nearby bone, I seal the metal door.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was gazing outside at the sunset although, in the Shadowlands, there was never a sun, but the Shadow Lord's mark instead. Disgusted by the sight, I decide to continue before anyone else comes.

"Daisuke, what's is the fastest way towards the palace of Del?"

"There's a cart that goes there every fifteen minutes to carry in supplies."

It still looks like the Shadow Lord wants Deltora no matter which way he gets it.

"Where is the wagon?"

"Just around the corner from where we are."

Peeking from around the side of the wall, I see two hooded figures, supposedly Grey Guards or servants of the Shadow Lord loading many different tools into a small wagon led by two muddlets.

Suddenly, the two figures turn round, forcing both Daisuke and I to duck in case they saw us. After a few seconds, I peep out to see whether any of the hooded people spotted us. Luckily, a wooden door near the wagon was partly open, signaling another chance for Daisuke and I to make our move.

With Daisuke in front, we both force open the wagon's door and without a second thought, we both jump in the cart. Surrounded by numerous items, I shove some aside to make some room to sit for Daisuke and me. Although it is stupid to close a door when you're in a confined area, but without any other opinion, I slam the cart's doors shut.

Suddenly aware of two pairs of footsteps surrounding the wagon, I hope they're not back to open the doors and put more equipment inside. Saved again, the pairs of footsteps walk to the front of the wagon; ready to haul it to the palace of Del.

It's going to be a long ride.

…

After almost an entire day, and without almost any sleep, the wagon finally stops at the palace of Del. On the other hand, Daisuke, which happened to be sleeping soundly, awoke from the sudden jolt of the stopping cart. Knowing that if we stayed any longer would be fatal; I force the wagon's doors open again and grabbing Daisuke by the hand, we jump out in the eyesight of Lief, Barda and Jasmine.

DeltoraQuestFan


	10. Friends or Enemies II

Past and Future: Chapter 10: Friends or Enemies II

Lief and Barda both draw their swords on sight of both Daisuke and me. Jasmine follows, drawing her dagger as well. Daisuke aims to draw his own blade to protect us but, knowing what we came here for, I snatch Daisuke's hand away from the sword.

"What are you doing here Oacus?" Lief asks me in a tone I knew all too well.

"I'd thought Lief killed you five years ago." Barda adds in anger.

"We didn't come here to face off against each other, Lief."

"How can we trust Oacus? You're part of the Shadow Lord's army," Jasmine replies in a heartless tone.

"Jasmine has a point. Go back to where you came from Oacus and leave my kingdom in peace."

"I have now no connection to that traitor any more. He's wanting me dead."

"How do we know that you're not lying? You could be like that Grade 3 Ol, Dain," Barda uttered in annoyance.

It's going to be hard to convince them.

"Daisuke here witnessed the entire event."

Lief looks directly at Daisuke but Jasmine and Barda never took their eyes off me.

"So then Daisuke, what happened between Oacus and Shadow Lord?" Lief asked him without sounding convinced that I was telling the truth.

"Lord Oacus faced off against the Master and he lost his fire powers due to that rebellion and now he's wanted by him. Lord Oacus and myself barely managed to escape."

"I don't believe him Lief. Just send Oacus and his tiny friend back to the Shadowlands so we can have peace in Deltora from the Shadow Lord and his servants," Barda said in a dark and angered tone.

"Barda's right. Leave now," Lief finished pointing his metal blade at my throat.

"Lief-"

Interrupting Lief and me, a mysterious man in abnormally familiar clothes walked up to Lief and his companions looking as if he needed to desperately tell the King something important, however the instant he saw Daisuke and I, his eyes began to glow in a strange golden light.

Yellow smoke began to fill the air and although I'd duck to avoid it, I know that this smoke is not normal. Fearing the worst, Daisuke wrenched his hand from my own and drew both of his swords in one move. Lief, meanwhile was watching the scenario as he took pleasure in what was going to happen to his old enemy.

A giant hand tipped with vicious looking claws came reaching out of the yellow coloured smoke along with a muscular figure revealing a furious beast wanting revenge. Although my memory might be failing me, I remember this as clear as day.

Nevets.

Daisuke, terrified from the appearance of the intimidating beast, swung his twin blades towards Nevets however, in spite of Daisuke's courage that was just what the fiend was waiting for. Using the razor sharp claws, Nevets grasped both of Daisuke's swords in one immense hand, which struck Daisuke by surprise. Restraining Daisuke's only weapon and chance of defense, Nevets propelled the young boy over his shoulder into a nearby market stall sending numerous objects airborne showering on nearby citizens leaving Daisuke motionless in the rubble.

Meanwhile, many other Deltorans were bolting from the scene and the sudden appearance of the petrifying fiend leaving just the paralyzed Daisuke, Lief and his companions, the collapsed Steven and myself to defeat this animal.

Taking one of Daisuke's fallen swords, I aimlessly prepare to defend the fallen Daisuke and possibly myself too. Nevets, on the other hand, turns towards me in uncontrollable rage as to what I had done to it, many years ago.

The beast swung both of its vicious claws towards me in an attempt to gain revenge. For my survival, I hurled myself with all my power under the animal's legs, sliding into a stall on the opposite side. The market counter smashed into small splinters of wood from the force I had rammed into it sending the pieces shooting into Nevets. The fiend howled in rage and pain as the tiny remnants of the stall pierced its back. Shards of the wood also flew in Lief's and his companions' direction however, noticing that his friends were in grave danger, the King drove his associates to the ground in order to protect them from harm.

Meanwhile, the monster, which was now totally out of control, pivoted round to exact revenge for the immense pain its archenemy caused it.

"Nevets, go back!" a low and commanding tone came from behind me.

Nevets, who apparently was terrified of the person who spoke, instantly transformed into a cloud of gold smoke and began to hover over the collapsed Steven disappearing with every second.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man who had commanded Nevets strode forward from the remains of the market stall.

Wearing a dark green cloak and with a noticeable scar on the left side of his face, the stranger entered the scene with an ominous look in his eyes.

"D-Doom," Lief stammered.

"Lief, what happened here and why was Nevets here? I'd thought I told you only in emergencies should he be released," Doom replied in a threatening tone.

Lief looked taken aback by Doom's reaction, as I was the enemy here, not the fearsome monstrosity there to protect the King.

"It's him. He's the problem around here. This person is a servant to the Shadow Lord and he's comes back to take revenge!" Jasmine pointed at me and yelled angrily at Doom.

Doom looked at me, then afterwards at Daisuke noticing the mayhem we both caused.

"He's that fire sorcerer who kept us back when we were rescuing Dain," Lief concluded Jasmine's point.

"If what the King says is true, then, everyone capture these two!" Doom ordered the newly arrived people surrounding myself, Daisuke, Lief, Barda and Jasmine.

Doom's associates drew their weapons in perfect coordination and began to surround Daisuke and me. It's time to make our getaway once again. Seizing both of Daisuke's swords, I sling the unconscious swordsman over my back however, in that instant, all of Doom's followers had surrounded us with weapons threatening our safety. We're trapped.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a huge explosion rocked the entire area sending everyone except Daisuke and I flying. To prevent both of us following the path Doom's friends went on, I grabbed one of the fallen swords of Doom's allies and rammed it into the ground.

The force of the explosion finally ceased however there were still clouds of black smoke from the aftermath covering the ground and air.

A shadow fell in my line of view.

"What kind of mess have you got yourself now into this time, Oacus?"

DeltoraQuestFan


	11. Mirage

Past and Future: Chapter 11 – Mirage

**Author's Note: **As requested by many people, I decided to continue the P&F saga. Welcome to FanFiction BTW for all you people from deviantART coming here to read this. I'm sorry this chapter took so long; I found it hard with Writers' Block. Anyways, enjoy!

**DeltoraQuestFan**

The silhouette of the mysterious figure began to sharpen as the dense cloud of smoke cleared.

"No, you're not real! You can't be here!" I gasp, shocked.

"I'm standing right in front of you, how can you say I don't exist?" the figure replied.

"But, you died! If you didn't, where have you been all these years?" I question cautiously.

"Now's not the time to explain, come. I'll take you and your friend to a safe place,"

Around me, Doom's associates were being to awake. Without a second thought, I lift myself off the ground despite Daisuke's weight threatening to push me down.

"I will not allow you to escape, Oacus," a familiar voice rang in my ears.

Knowing that voice and how clear his intentions were, I hurry towards the nearest exit. Suddenly, intense pain sears through the back of my left hand. Looking down, my hand is beginning to pool with blood and caught right in the middle is a dagger. I turn my head to see that one of Lief's companions had thrown it in order to slow me down.

Another loud and powerful explosion rocked the area nearly sending me toppling however; I manage to keep my balance. Taking my opportunity, I try to run away from the action however, with my injury and Daisuke, it would seem impossible to move farther than a flight of stairs let alone, escape the entire palace of Del.

Despite everything, I force my body to run around a left corner and along a straight passage. Every step I took wore away the remaining power I had to continuing running and knowing that if I stopped, I wouldn't have the energy to start again, I began to run faster in desperation to escape. Black holes began to cloud my vision as I began to slow down, Daisuke helping with my stop however, another passage began to show itself, and my hopes skyrocketed. We can get out of this; there was a small chance!

As I turned rapidly towards the next turn, I was shocked to find the passage was covered in darkness but I continued into the black abyss.

…..

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's been asleep for quite a while."

"That dagger must have weakened him greatly."

I force my heavy eyelids open to a gloomy room and two figures staring intently at me, Daisuke and one familiar face I would never forget.

"What happened to me?"

"You collapsed in the palace. Katsuto and I had to carry you and your friend here. Don't worry, it's a very safe place."

My forgotten stomach growled as it had gone without food for a long time.

"You must be hungry. Katsuto, stay here with Oacus whilst I go make some food," my mother suggested.

Knowing that I couldn't trouble my parents any further but with my stomach groaning in protest, I nod silently.

"If I, may I join to create a meal for my Master?"

"That would be much appreciated Daisuke, thank you."

As my mother and Daisuke left the dark room only lit by a small candle, I turn towards my father with some thoughts in my mind.

"Katsuto, where have you been all these years?"

"That a long story, Oacus. A lot of events have happened since I last saw you."

"We have all the time in the world now, so I would like to know."

"If you're so persistent, alright. Your mother and I fought against the Shadow Lord and fortunately for us, Adin the blacksmith defeated him. However, in that time, we lost both you and Saikuro. For years, we searched for you and Saikuro but to no avail. Eventually, we settled in a small house, on the edge of Tora however our desire to find you remained."

"What about Kuran?"

"Ah, Kaname. I spoke to him about three years ago and at that time, Saikuro was with him. However, despite finding one of our lost ones, Sakura and I grieved as the thought of our long gone son. By the time we reached Deltora however, we were overjoyed when we both heard you were alive and well but at the same time ashamed that our son was working as a servant of the Shadow Lord."

Looking down in shame, I realized just how much pain I put my parents through for a thousand years. As I looked down, I notice a tight bandage around my left hand, concealing the wound Lief's companion left for me.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know-"

"There's no need to apologize, Oacus. We've all had our share of trouble however; I fear it's not going to come to an end anytime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I received some grave news from the Shadowlands between the time you were asleep. Saikuro and Yuki Kuran have kidnapped by the Shadow Lord."

My right hand clenched in rage.

"How did you find out about-"

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the room. Katsuto and I looked up in surprise and shock. A shadow ran across the walls, fast approaching us. Grabbing the dagger, I prepare to defend my father and myself.

A familiar figure ran into the room. It was Daisuke.

"What happened in-"

Daisuke unfazed by all the commotion, jumped and with his sword aimed directly for us, he dived and pierced Katsuto.

DeltoraQuestFan

Enjoyed it? If you're on FanFiction, please PM me and if you're on deviantART, leave a comment in my journal ^^


	12. Truth and Lies

Past and Future: Chapter 12 – Truth and Lies

**Hi everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for SO long. Yes, I finally back and as a reward, here's a long chapter to keep you on the edges of your seats. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^**

**PM, review or post a comment on my journal to keep this going!**

**DeltoraQuestFan**

Katsuto cried out in immense pain.

"Daisuke! What have you done?" I yell angrily at him.

"I was only trying to save you," Daisuke whimpered.

"Save me! From what?"

Angered, I throw the dagger at Daisuke who swiftly dodges and gets stuck in the wooden wall. Suddenly, Katsuto's appearance twisted and wavered. His body became transparent as I realized what he was.

"I'm sorry Master. I could not let you die. "

"Daisuke," I say, throwing away the anger in my voice, "Tell me, how did you know that my parents were Ols?"

"When we were in the kitchen, Lady Sakura took some bread out of the oven and the bread began to lose its heat. Due to my training in the Shadowlands to recognize an Ol from a human, I know quickly what she was."

"That's good"

"However, whilst in the kitchen, I noticed something outside..."

"Speak up! What's outside?"

Taking the dagger lodged in the wall, Daisuke carved a small peephole in the wood. Walking behind him, I take a look and realized what he meant.

"How long do we have to wait outside this place before those two give us the signal?" said a husky voice, annoyed and impatient.

"We have too, otherwise, we will have to answer to the Master himself. And by that alone, I'm happy to stay here for as long as possible," another said.

"Damn, we're surrounded by pods of Grey Guards."

I guess the Shadow Lord certainly doesn't want us to escape this time around.

"What are we going to do?" questions Daisuke.

Looking around, I see the entire 'house' is made of wood with no windows. This made blisters out of the plan.

"Daisuke, was there anything in the kitchen that could be of use to us?" I ask, determined not to lose any small detail.

"But why do we have to fire blisters at this place? It could burn the forest and give our location away to the King!" said a Grey Guard from outside.

Shocked, I realized what the Grey Guard meant.

"Daisuke, do you remember how we came to this place?"

"We came through dense forest and then through a small space somewhere…"

"Then that's how we are going to get out of here. It must be some trapdoor that allowed those two Ols to get in and I bet that's the way to get out."

Blowing out the candle, I run to the kitchen.

"Daisuke, can I borrow one of your swords?"

Daisuke hands me a sword silently. Holding the hilt, I stabbed through the wooden floorboards multiple times and like magic, the trapdoor revealed itself by allowing Daisuke's sword to pierce further than any other spot. Using my right hand, I lift one of the floorboards and a small passage way revealed itself lit with numerous torches.

"We've waited long enough. Time to burn this place down and with or without those Ols, we are leaving, I've grown sick and tired of waiting," a Grey Guard's voice booms through the timber.

"Hurry up Daisuke," I whisper to him, pushing him down beneath the floorboards.

"Ready…"

I silently jump below the floorboards and slam it shut.

"Aim…"

Running as fast as we could, Daisuke and I race through the underground tunnel.

"Fire!"

Tackling Daisuke, I throw him to the floor with me on top as an explosion of blisters hit our death trap sending an earthquake through the tunnel, threatening to make it collapse.

"Move! We have to get out of here!" I muttered frantically.

I could hear the familiar sound of fire igniting against wood and as my time as a fire sorcerer, I know we don't have much time left before the intense heat reaches the tunnels and wipes us out with the poisonous smoke.

Getting off Daisuke, I push him towards the exit of the tunnels where sunlight is shining through the cracks of old timber. With all his might, Daisuke heaves the trapdoor open and climbs out onto lush greenery.

"Make sure we find the bodies to bring to the Shadow Lord in proof we killed him!" I hear the Grey Guard's voice faintly.

With Daisuke holding the trapdoor open, I pull myself up and out of the lightly smoking tunnel and with one 'Bam', I slam the trapdoor shut.

"We…made…. it," sighs Daisuke in exhaustion.

"Not quite. Now, our next target is the Shadowlands and to save Kaname's sister, and mine too," I tell Daisuke sadly.

"I see…. then the quickest way is the wagon that carries supplies to and from the Shadowlands. It won't be long before the Shadow Lord loses his patience."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"By the position of the sun, we should be in the Shadowlands by sunset."

"We should get moving now if we are going to get there by sundown. Through these trees, I see the palace. It looks like they were tired as well," I reply.

Getting off the grass, I run with Daisuke hot on my heels towards the huge sight of the palace of Del. Noticing the wagon nearby, we waste no time, jerking the doors open and jumping inside.

" It's a shame though that Lief couldn't help us. I suppose we are on our own," I breathe sadly.

….

As Daisuke predicted, the 'sun' was setting by the time we arrived in the Shadowlands. Using some food found in the wagon, we replenish our strength for the fight ahead. Once the cart jolted to a halt, Daisuke carefully opens the doors and at once, we dash off without a sound to a place out of sight from the two Shadow Lord servants.

Noticing that the place was crawling with Grey Guards, we find the door that Daisuke slashed open and removing the jammed bone, we quickly close it quietly. Realizing that there were people up ahead, I devise a plan.

"Now, we should head to the prisons where Yuki and Saikuro are in. I know a quiet route through my room to the main prison. Daisuke, could you go on ahead, since you are recognized as part of the Shadow Lord's army and distract them long enough for me to get to my room and afterwards come inside after I've disappeared from sight, " I quickly mutter, pulling my hood over my head.

"Yes, Lord Oacus."

Daisuke walks into the group of people chattering amongst themselves.

"Hey! Have you received any more information as to where that fugitive ran off to?" yells Daisuke.

"Who are you to ask?" questions a brunette man burnt down the right side of his face.

"Orders from the Master himself! He wants that man to found and brought to him dead or alive before midnight," Daisuke falsely informs them.

"I see, we've searched his room and found no traces of his presence," says a red haired boy with black scarring all down his left cheek.

Knowing this was my only chance, I tiptoe quietly down the hallway and with Daisuke on my back, I safely make it to my room. And I hide behind the wall awaiting Daisuke.

"So the reward is one million gold coins and a huge block land northeast of Tora?" confirms the brunette man.

"Exactly as I said. Now, I'll go check his room for further clues to find out where he disappeared to," says Daisuke with a firm voice.

Reassured that Daisuke was coming, I push beside my multi-drawer cupboard to reveal a bricked wall. Pushing some bricks to the left and right, I finish a puzzle and the wall begins to slide open. Feeling a hand upon my shoulder, I don't hesitate when the wall slides open completely, I run as fast and as silently as I could trusting that Daisuke was following.

"How did you know that there was a secret passage in your room?" asked Daisuke.

"I had it specially built for me in case I was in the mood to punish some prisoners. No one knew about it except the Shadow Lord and myself. However, it was built a long time ago so I doubt he'll remember it."

A few short minutes later, we arrive at the main prison where most of the worst prisoners are kept.

"Saikuro, Yuki! If you're here, tell us!" I quietly utter, loud enough though for people in the other side of the prison to hear.

"We're here!" a faint voice from the other end says.

Silently, I sprint towards where the sound came from.

"Oacus, over here," the voice says again, this time closer.

Daisuke points to the cell that the voice had come from and there, sitting in the cell were Saikuro and Yuki. A huge wave of relief washed over me as I saw their faces.

"Thank goodness, you're both unharmed," I express, happily.

"Oacus, you shouldn't have come here," Saikuro warns me.

"Why-"

"She's right, you shouldn't have come here, Isshin."


End file.
